Untitled
by Mickey Katharina
Summary: A story which digs deeper into when Emmett was found and turned into a Vampire. With a twist!


Her pale skin let of a shine that was almost pearly white. Brilliant auburn curls danced over her perfect bare shoulders. Nobody was around to here the beautiful music that pooled from her soft magenta coloured lips. This un-human creature bounded about through the trees, skipping, and then running. Never did she slow to a walk, why should she bother practicing that when no human was near for miles. Jeff had mentioned taking a 'walk' to her the day before, both of them immediately knew what he meant. Why would any vampire want to waste a perfectly sunny day taking a 'walk' in the woods! No, no, no when you have a day like this one you can finally let loose. So that is what Violet did.

Violet came to a clearing and finally stopped, she sighed with a huge grin. Now she would have to walk. The second she took a step into the direct sunlight she became even more impossible than before. Sparkles appeared all over her stone cold figure; they danced and shimmered every step that she took. A giggle escaped her, then another, and another. Violet thrust out her arms and took off in a fit of laughter and spinning like that of a broken clock. Around and around, never did she even feel sick.

Then it happened. The most horrid sound came thundering over the mountains and into the clearing. Her head jerked to the right and she immediately began to race across the grass. She sensed fear and pain, never before had she been so in sync with a victim. Minutes later she reached the boy; there he was on the ground. Immaculate amounts of blood pooled all around. In spite of herself she winced at the terrible seen. Gashes ran all over his chest, the blood shouldn't have smelt that irresistible. He was dead! Or so she thought!

His finger twitched and it was enough to make her quickly cover the distance between them. Violet fell to her knees looking over at him and decided right away what to do. In one quick motion she scooped him up, cradling him softly in her arms. Faster then the speed of a cheetah she raced all the way back to the other side of the mountain. She dodged all the trees and stumps. Funny how he must have been a football player on a school team, yet he was just so impossibly light to her.

…

An hour or so later she was sitting at home in the parlor. Eden stared at her, pondering through what was happening. She could tell he was somewhat disgusted with the way she reacted. In his mind the boy should have been left where he was. No he would be put through hell just because of her "need" to "help".

"Don't even think of speaking those words I know for certain you wish to speak!"Violet snarled; her teeth were all shining in the weak lighting of the room. None of the vampires cared to turn on the lights; it was the same picture either way.

"I have said nothing!"He turned his body in the chair away from her, she was being completely ridiculous. If Eden stayed out of it he would not be blamed later on what he knew would come. Nobody should have to go through what they all had to become one of them. Other vampires would agree that he was wrong about it. They were the only vampires who agreed that nobody should have to go through such pain. It was what it was, undead may have perks. You are still undead! Having skills and gifts doesn't make you any less of a monster!

"Well? Care to give me a new perspective on this enlightening subject, my dear brother?!"For a young lady who had been raised to speak properly and show submission towards men; she really did have serious anger issues.

"You know how this will end, what was the point of going through it all over again?"Eden whispered, Violet tried to relax a little. There was no use getting angry with him, he was right. That was the reason why it made it so much more difficult to bear. The boy she had saved would have to go through the disgusting thirst, all the while coming to grips with the fact that he could never return to his family and old life ever again. Did her brother truly believe she hadn't thought of the consequences? Of course she had!

"I had to help him, if you would have been there…all of that blood...then his finger twitched and, I-…"She trailed off, Eden looked over at her then stood and came to comfort her. Tears spilled from her liquid gold eyes.

The next three days were torture for everyone in the house…


End file.
